


Tea Break

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrips100, Drabble, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Break

Tea break. Orlando's building a castle out of little sugar packets. Dom's talking.

"...So, after I fought my way through the mutant lizard kittens, I stabbed their leader with a piece of drainpipe, and I rescued you, and then we ran off, and they were chasing us, and we ran for like, miles through the jungle, and then we got in our spaceship and escaped and I woke up."

"Weird."

"Well, yeah. 'Cos, obviously, in real life I'd have just left you there."

"Yeah, obviously... Oh fuck."

Orlando's castle collapses and the little packets drift on the table like snow.


End file.
